Ghiandole di Skene
Le ghiandole di Skene, conosciute anche come prostata femminile (v. eiaculazione femminile), U-spot Nota. U-spot è sininimo di Urethral spot , come G-spot (punto-G) sta per Gräfenberg spot e A-Spot per Anterior Fornix Erogenous Zone. o ghiandole parauretrali/periuretrali esocrine, fanno parte dell'apparato genitale femminile e sono situate in prossimità del meato urinario, nella zona superiore rispetto al vestibolo vaginale. Queste ghiandole sono circondate da tessuto epiteliale che va a costituire anche parte del vestibolo vulvare, delle piccole labbra e del clitoride (prepuzio clitorideo), tessuto che si inturgidisce per vasocongestione nello stato di eccitazione sessuale, fase in cui i dotti deferenti iniziano a secernere un fluido viscoso che, unitamente a quello prodotto dalle ghiandole di Bartolini, sembra possa contribuire alla lubrificazione vaginale. Durante il rapporto sessuale col preservativo, queste e le ghiandole di Bartolini "verniciano" con una patina adesiva bianca le pareti esterne del preservativo, e sono una dimostrazione dell'orgasmo femminile, facilmente visibili in donne che da molto tempo non hanno rapporti sessuali. Prostata femminile Le ghiandole di Skene sono considerate le omologhe ancestrali della ghiandola prostatica maschile Zaviacic M., Jakubovská V., Belosovic M., Breza J., Ultrastructure of the normal adult human female prostate gland (Skene's gland). In Anat Embryol (Berl), 201(1), 51-61, 2000. PubMed-ID 10603093. I fluidi prodotti durante l'eiaculazione femminile hanno una composizione simile al liquido secreto dalla ghiandola prostatica maschile, contenendo gli stessi marcatori biochimici della funzione sessuale, come la proteina di tipo 1 e l'enzima PDE-5 (fosfodiesterasi di tipo 5) Zaviacic M., Danihel L., Ruzicková M., Blazeková J., Itoh Y., Okutani R., Kawai T., Immunohistochemical localization of human protein 1 in the female prostate (Skene's gland) and the male prostate. In The Histochemical Journal, 29 (3), 219–27, 1997.. All'esame del microscopio elettronico le ghiandole mostrano strutture simili, come pure analoghi sono l'antigene prostata-specifico e le fosfatasi secretorie. Seguendo questi risultati, alcuni studiosi della materia stanno pensando di rinominare le ghiandole di Skene con il termine "prostata femminile" Zaviacic M., Ablin R.J., The female prostate and prostate-specific antigen. Immunohistochemical localization, implications of this prostate marker in women and reasons for using the term "prostate" in the human female. In Histol Histopathol. 15 (1), 131–42, 2000. PubMed-ID 10668204. Eiaculazione femminile Alcuni ricercatori ritengono che le ghiandole di Skene siano la sede dell'eiaculazione femminile Rabinerson D., Horowitz E., G-spot and female ejaculation: fiction or reality?. In Harefuah Journal, Israel, 146 (2), 145–7, 163, 2007. PubMed-ID 17352286. Nel 2002, alcuni sessuologi dell'Università degli Studi dell'Aquila (Italia) indicarono come poter spiegare entrambi i fenomeni dell'eiaculazione femminile in alcune donne e la sua assenza in altre Jannini E., Simonelli C., Lenzi A., Sexological approach to ejaculatory dysfunction. In Int J Androl, vol. 25, issue 6, pag. 317–23, 2002. . Le ghiandole di Skene hanno un'anatomia estremamente variabile e, in alcuni casi, esse sembrano essere parzialmente atrofiche (come del resto sembra esserlo anche il Punto G di Gräfenberg Gravina G.L., et al., Measurement of the Thickness of the Urethrovaginal Space in Women with or without Vaginal Orgasm. In Journal of Sexual Medicine, Vol. 5 Issue 3, 610-618, 2008.), quindi, se le ghiandole di Skene sono la causa dell'eiaculazione femminile, questo potrebbe spiegare l'assenza del fenomeno eiaculatorio in alcune donne Jannini E., Simonelli C., Lenzi A., Disorders of ejaculation. In Journal of endocrinological investigation, vol. 25, issue 11, pag. 1006–19, 2002.. Eponimo Le ghiandole hanno preso il nome dal ginecologo Scozzese che per primo le descrisse in letteratura medica, Alexander Skene, sebbene alcune ricerche avanzino l'ipotesi che esse erano già state scoperte in precedenza, nel 1672 dall'anatomista Olandese Regnier de Graaf (1641-1673) e nella metà del 1800 dal medico chirurgo Francese Alphonse François Marie Guérin (1816-1895) [http://www.whonamedit.com/synd.cfm/2038.html Skene's glands. Who Named It?]. Note Voci correlate * Alexander Skene * Ghiandole di Bartolini * Ghiandola esocrina Riferimenti bibliografici * Skene A., The Anatomy and pathology of two important glands of the female urethra. In American Journal of obstetrics and diseases of Women and Children, 13, 265-270, 1880. * Boccadoro L., Carulli S., (2008) Il posto dell'amore negato. Sessualità e psicopatologie segrete. Edizioni Tecnoprint, Ancona. ISBN 9788895554037 Collegamenti esterni * Glossario di sessuologia clinica Categoria:Apparato genitale femminile Categoria:Orgasmo